Star Wars
Star Wars is a series of movies created by George Lucas. The original trilogy includes Episode IV: A New Hope released in theatres in 1997, Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back released in 1980 and Episode VI: Return of the Jedi released in 1983. The prequels include Episode I: The Phantom Menace released in 1999, Episode II: Attack of the Clones released in 2002 and Episode III: Revenge of the Sith released in 2005. Also, there is an animated-CGI film called Star Wars: The Clone Wars which was released in theatres in 2008. The film served as an introduction into television series of the same name. Episode I features two Jedi, Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi trying to settle a trade dispute on Naboo. They, along with Queen Amidala, flee the planet and land on Tatooine where they find a young slave boy who is unusually strong with the Force and the Sith has returned. Episode II features Anakin returning to protect Padmé Amidala while Obi-Wan is sent on a mission to find out who is trying to assassinate her. Episode III features Anakin wanting to protect Padmé after he has a dream that she dies in childbirth. He is seduced to the dark side by Darth Sidious who reveals that he is the Sith Lord and that they could save Padmé's life. Episode IV features Princess Leia who is captured by Darth after receiving plans for the Death Star and Luke Skywalker who is going to rescue her with the help of Obi-Wan. Episode V features Darth Vader trying to hunt down Princess Leia and Han Solo while Luke Skywalker is on a search for Jedi Master Yoda. Episode VI features Luke returning to Tatooine to rescue Han Solo from Jabba the Hutt. The Rebel alliance decide to mount an attack on the second Death Star where Luke confronts his father, Darth Vader. Star Wars features on the movies include R2-D2: Beneath the Dome, Star Wars: A Musical Journey and The Story of Star Wars. Also, animated television series of Star Wars: Ewok Adventures and Droids, featuring R2-D2 and C-3P0 would be aired. The Clone Wars, which is set in-between Episode II and III, features Anakin getting his own Padawan, Ahsoka Tano. They are sent on a mission to find Jabba the Hutt's son while Obi-Wan tries assure Jabba that his son will be found and secure safe passage in the Hutts' trading routes. A television series based on the continuation of the movie was created. Rebels, which is set in-between Episode III and IV, Featuring Ezra Bridger,Zeb,Kanan Jarrus,Hera & Sabine and Of course Chopper to take down Inquisitor. Other spin-offs include The Holiday Special was aired once, Caravan of Courage, The Battle for Endor, The Great Heep, The Haunted Village, The Pirates and the Prince, Tales from the Endor Woods and Treasure of the Hidden Planet. The Star Wars franchise is now under the ownership of the Walt Disney company. Episodes 7 to 9 are planned as well as at least two spin-off movies. Episode 7 is currently under production. DVDs *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *Star Wars Prequel Trilogy *Star Wars Trilogy *Star Wars: The Complete Saga (Blu-Ray) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars *Star Wars: Rebels Category:Movies Category:Sci-Fi Movies Category:Fantasy films